1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
A work vehicle, such as a motor grader, uses a work implement to perform a desired task. The work implement is driven by hydraulic fluid pressurized by a hydraulic pump. The hydraulic fluid is stored in a hydraulic fluid tank. For example, the work vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-110773 supports the hydraulic fluid tank above the vehicle frame. More specifically, a support bracket mounted on the upper surface of the vehicle frame supports the hydraulic fluid tank.